wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Panicz/I/12
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Część pierwsza | sekcja2=XII | poprzedni=Rozdział XI | następny=Rozdział XIII | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XII Miecio Korzycki wysunął się z ciemnej alei, stanął na trawniku oświetlonym przez księżyc i wyciągając w górę prawą rękę, zawołał z patosem: – I powie pan tak: Szanowni, najszanowniejsi, bardzo szanowni, obywatele, ziemianie, rodacy, współbracia, włościanie... – Dość tytułów – ktoś przerwał. Ale Miecio wpadł w zapał. – ...włościanie, katolicy! Jakeśmy się tu wszyscy zebrali na powitanie tego, który spłynął do nas w landzie jaśnie wielmożnej pani Tulickiej z Połowic (nie zapomnijcie dodać: jaśnie wielmożnej, bo to grunt). A my tu zebrani w pobożnym stadzie, kornie chylimy głowy przed twym majestatem (żebyście czasem w wielkim zapędzie nie palnęli, że chylimy głowy przed herbem Tulickiej, przed jej ptaszkami na landzie, na guzach u stangreta, na okularach koni, na kopytach... A! Chciałem powiedzieć na szorach). No, słowem powie pan mowę, czy to takie trudne? Stary Paszowski śmiał się. – Pewno! O taką, jak pan wygłosił, nietrudno. Ale ja o szorach Tulickiej mówić nie będę. – No, to się obrazi! – Panowie, panowie rozsądnie rzecz traktujmy – przerwał Bronisław Perzyński znudzonym głosem. Zanurzył palce rąk w kieszonkach od kamizelki i, przewalając się z boku na bok, kręcił głową nieustannie. Miecio parsknął krótkim śmiechem i powrócił do alei. – Więc pan „dziedzic” wygłosi mowę. – A ja dostaję dymisję? – spytał Paszowski. Młody Turski klasnął w dłonie. – Mam wyborną myśl! Panie Paszowski, dla pana jest rola wybitna. To coś w rodzaju owego jajka, którego nikt postawić nie mógł, aż dokonał tego... – Kolumb, vulgo Marian Turski z Turowa. Słuchamy! – krzyknął Korzycki. – Otóż, moi panowie, pan Paszowski na to się urodził i na to żył, aby doczekać takiej roli. – Na miły Bóg! Czy aby hetmanem nie zostanę? – Coś na kształt tego. Wiwat Paszowski, dowódca banderii worczyńskiej. – Wiwat! Wiwat! Świetny pomysł! Brawo! – wołał zapamiętale Korzycki. Powstał gwar niesłychany. Dwaj młodzieńcy podskoczyli do starego pana i niespodziewanie unieśli go w górę. Bronisław wzruszał ramionami. Paszowski zaś złapał za czuprynę Miecia i Turskiego i siedząc na ich ramionach krzyczał rozpaczliwie: – Puszczajcie łobuzy! Poszaleliście czy co? Jeszcze upadnę i kości połamię, zanim onego honoru doczekam. Puszczaj jeden z drugim, bo będę krzyczał i panny się rozbiegają. – Wiwat Paszowski! – Jak Boga kocham, suknia bieleje. Idzie Joasia Borska, o, o, i panna Maryla. Dalibóg! Miecio i Maryś jak na komendę spuścili Paszowskiego na ziemię. Rozejrzeli się dokoła. – Nie ma nikogo. Po co pan blaguje? – Po to, że wolę ziemię, niż wasze bary. Może miałem tylko jedną wymienić, żeby mnie jeden uronił a drugi nie? Ładnie bym wyglądał. Turski obejrzał się jeszcze, jakby chcąc złudzenia, że Maryla tu jest i westchnął cicho. – Panowie do rady! – wydeklamował Perzyński. – Oho! Dziedzic w natchnieniu. Radźcie sobie sami, ja umykam – rzekł Kozicki. – W porę przypomnieli panu pannę Joasię, czyli też pannę Kulę – lekko drwił Bronisław. – A tak, złota kula, złota dziewczyna! Dość mam waszych mów, waszych ceremonii. Idę. – Ja z panem – rzekł Turski. Ale Perzyński zaprzeczył. – Przepraszam pan jest obywatelem, pan powinien z nami obmyśleć ową uroczystość, pana zatrzymujemy. Brak jeszcze Denhoffa, ale on pewno z pannami. Korzycki odszedł w stronę oświetlonego domu, pozostało po nim jakieś drżenie, powietrze, jakby rozbawione. Za znikającą sylwetką młodzieńca biegł cichy ton nuconego walca. – Miły urwis ten Miecio – rzekł Paszowski. – Musiał się urodzić pod zwrotnikiem, jeśli jego brat Gustaw pod biegunem. – Ale tamten jest więcej, że tak powiem... obyty – cedził Perzyński. – O tak! ze wszystkim. Ja wam powiem panowie: Gutek to typowy Korzycki z Zapędów, nieodrodny synek swego papcia. Miecio zaś to już człowiek, przynajmniej materiał dobry na człowieka. – Za silnie pan opiniuje... – zaczął Perzyński, lecz Paszowski przerwał. – Mieliśmy radzić nad przyjęciem biskupa, jednakże bez udziału starszego Turskiego i Brewicza, nie można. Chodźmy do nich, bo i Denhoff potrzebny. Nikt się nie sprzeciwił. Perzyński zaczął palcami zakręcać wąsy, podginać je do góry i zaostrzać. Paszowski szedł sprężystym krokiem i, jak zawsze, mruczał do siebie. Szli szeroką aleją depcąc ruchome, błękitne plamki przeciekającego przez liście księżyca. Każdy myślał o czym innym. Paszowski cofnął się wstecz, w czasy swej bujnej młodości, kiedy się nurzało w przepaści marzeń, w bogactwie ideałów, a temperament znajdował ujście i kipiał szałem wespół z nadzieją. Zapalne czyny, rzuty gorące zrodzone w sercach, rozpadły się, zmurszały. Wszystko unicestwione! Został pomnik cudnych wspomnień w mgłach i mroku spowity, niby we wdowich kirach. Tylko szczytem – zawsze jasny, promienny dla tych, co wznosili go krwią własną. Zapatrzony w wizję minionych walk, Paszowski zapomniał o towarzyszach, mruczał coraz głośniej, wreszcie zawołał zduszonym, bolesnym głosem: – Do takiej roli stworzony. Ja?! facecja? Ach smarkacze! Miałem ja lepsze role. – Zdaje się, że ten epitet skierowany do nas? – uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie Perzyński. – To na mnie piorun – rzekł Maryś. – Wy tu jesteście? Darujcie mi moi mili, sięgnąłem oto w dal poza siebie i ujrzałem się na czele... na wprost bagnetów i armat... Eh! do wszystkich aniołów niebieskich i ziemskich! Mówmy oto lepiej... – O infule! – rzekł Turski. – I o winach, jakie sprowadził ksiądz Janusz na jej przyjęcie. – Niech i tak będzie. Mówmy o winach. Perzyński spytał: – Więc to starszy pan Turski jest obrany prezesem komitetu obywatelskiego? On po hrabi Korskim ma witać pierwszy ekscelencję?... – Zdaje się, że podziękuje za ten zaszczyt – rzekł Maryś. – Któż zostanie? – Przecie i pan wybrany. – Tak, ale nie mogę być sam. – Łupniem... Korzyckiego! – Eee... Noo! Czyż już nie ma innych – szeptał Paszowski. – Wprawdzie gadać Korzycki umie po adwokacku, nawet hałasować, ale poza tym... – Umie jeszcze tęgo pić i jeść i zachęcać, co, przy zdolnościach oratorskich, jest w sam raz stosowne do postawienia go pod tryumfalną bramą, ponieważ jest to początkiem dalszego ciągu – obiadu i towarzyszenia przy tym biskupowi – rzekł Maryś. – A dlaczego pański ojciec chce się wycofać? – spytał Perzyński. – Już tego nie wiem, panie. Ojciec nie zwierza mi się ze swych czynności. Szli czas jakiś w milczeniu. Od strony domu wpadał w ciemność ogrodu, wesoły gwar zmieszanych głosów i śpiew, grubym nienaturalnym barytonem. – Kula śpiewa po męsku, już ją Miecio skusił – zawołał Paszowski. – Wracam do ingresu – odezwał się Perzyński. – Czy pan będzie prowadził banderię worczyńską? – Ja? nie! Ja turowską. Swoich własnych zuchów powiodę. Nawet sobie już kostium przygotowuję. – A któż worczyńską?... Stary Paszowski aż podskoczył. – Już pan zapomniał, że to ja mam być wodzem? Wolę to, oczywiście, niż wyczekiwanie pod bramą. Zobaczycie jak będę wyglądał. Jestem kawalerzystą od urodzenia. – I cóż wystąpi pan w kierezji i w konfederatce? – No, nie bardzo. Ale mam tam jakąś rogatywkę. – Worczyńskłe barwy żółte? – Tak, z granatowym. – Moje białe z pąsowym – dorzucił Maryś. – Różnię się od ojca, dla rozmaitości. A pana jakie, z Chodzynia? – Pomarańczowe. „Tak jak wąsy dziedzica” – pomyślał Maryś, lecz słowa te zdołał jeszcze zatrzymać na czubku warg. – Będą afrykańskie szopki, jak mówi Skórski, a potem arabskie awantury – zawołał Paszowski. Bronisław znowu pracowicie układał wąsy. – Że to na sucho nie ujdzie, to mogę ręczyć. – To niech dziedzic wstrzyma swą pomarańczarnię, jeżeli skórka drży – drwił Maryś. – Ha! Tsss! Trudno! Kiedy się wlezie między... gile i sikory, trzeba i swoje pióra sprezentować. – Fiu! Jeśli nastrzępione ze strachu to nic nie warte. Perzyński obmyślał zemstę – ostrząc wąsy, ale przerwał mu Paszowski: – Dixi panie! Solidarność powinna być. Walimy gremialnie i... do wszystkich aniołów niebieskich i ziemskich, będziemy wyglądali... – Jak szarża wariatów – mruknął Bronisław. – Pomarańczowych... – zaczął Maryś, lecz zagłuszył go Paszowski. – Jak pułki księcia Józefa na rewii. – Pan naturalnie chodzyńskiej banderii nie poprowadzi. Gdzieżby?... – zagadnął Turski Bronisława. – A tak, zgadł pan. Dowódcą będzie mój rządca. Weszli na oszkloną werandę. I tu odbywała się narada. Turski i Brewicz z Woli Wierzchlejskiej rozmawiali siedząc na plecionej sofce. Turski szczupły, blady, z dystynkcją w całej postaci i zakłopotaną nieco uprzejmością w twarzy. Widoczne było, że idzie za prądem ogólnym z konieczności, bez przekonania, ociągając się. Mówił szeptem, jakby w obawie szpiegów. Brewicz, szlachcic tęgi i czerwony, z wąsami jak lisie ogony, kręcił się niecierpliwie i sapał. Nareszcie nie wytrzymał. – Niech mnie obuchem, panie szacowny, jeśli nie przesadzasz. Przejaskrawia pan całą sprawę, czyniąc z niej wypadek polityczny. A to przecie zwykła tylko heca powitalna, nic więcej. Turski z niepewną miną gładził dłonią przerzedzone włosy. – Dla nas to tak, ale nie dla wszystkich. Ja nie przepowiadam dobrych rezultatów. – Ja również – podchwycił Perzyński. Maryś rzucił na niego kwaśne spojrzenie. – A jednak banderię pan będzie miał – rzekł Turski, ojciec. – Będę, bo mówiłem właśnie panom... – Że jeśli się wlezie między wrony, trzeba krakać jak i one – dokończył Paszowski. – Ach! Co znowu! Tss... Mówiłem inaczej, a pan zmienia. Co znowu! – Wszystko jedno – zapewnił Turski. – My tu jesteśmy w takim samym położeniu, więc się nie obrażamy. To razem wziąwszy zwie się solidarnością. – Mówicie w takim tonie, że już lepiej nazwać – owczym pędem – żartował Paszowski. Brewicz wstał z kanapki. Uścisnął rękę Turskiemu i rzekł bez zapału: – Więc, panie szacowny, suma sumarum zgadzacie się. Tak trzeba i w imieniu okolicy dziękuję. Pan będzie nam biskupa witał że słowami, a kto przed frontem banderii? – Ja do usług. Na rozkazy! I Paszowski, salutując po oficersku, stanął przed Turskim, wyprostowany jak na mustrze. – Pan? A to ciekawe! – Wyborny komendant! – zagrzmiał Brewicz. Co za mina. Ho, ho! Paszowski wołał dalej, jakby zdając raport wojskowy: – Mianowany jestem przez pańskiego jedynaka, czekam zatwierdzenia i wnet zabiorę się do musztrowania młodego pokolenia Chama w Worczynie. Chcę im godnie przewodzić. – Zuch pan Wojciech! Siódmy krzyżyk ciąży już na grzbiecie, a humor zawsze złoty i ochota młodzieńcza. Brewicz z Paszowskim ściskali się. Turski był stale zakłopotany. Spojrzał niechcący na Perzyńskiego i spotkał jego oczy. Źrenice obydwóch znieruchomiały. Porozumienie trwało krótko. Oczy Turskiego: – Co o nich sądzisz? Oczy Perzyńskiego: – Że to zapaleńcy. ... – Jesteś po mej stronie? ... – Tak, ale muszę iść za falą. ... – Niestety, i ja również. Obaj odczuli wzrok na sobie. Drgnęli jak złapani na gorącym uczynku. Patrzył na nich Maryś badawczo, spod rzęs, kłująco. Ojca dotknął wzrok syna, bolesny jakiś i zdziwiony. Ale ciemne, gorejące oczy Marysia skupiły się na Bronisławie i paliły protestem. Stary Turski spuścił powieki, Perzyński również. Obaj usłyszeli głos, jakby źrenice młodzieńca przemówiły; głos uparty, pełen wiary: – Nie poszedłbym za wami, gdybyście nawet tworzyli przemożną partię, pojęcia nasze idą z daleka, milczę, ale przeczę wam we wszystkim... Perzyński zmarszczył brwi i patrzył pilnie na swe wąsy. – Błazen – wiło mu się na ustach. Turski zgnębiony, zawstydzony, że syn złapał go na niemym porozumieniu z osobnikiem tak nielubianym jak Perzyński, westchnął cicho: – Stary już jestem, och stary – szepnęło to westchnienie.